Episode 088
Erica wants to know how the newspaper got the story about Lizzie, but as she points out none of the women could know anything about it and Vera has already hinted she suspects Paul was to blame. Bea tells Lizzie she should try to get compensation. Lizzie is initially hurt that Bea knew for days without saying anything but eventually bursts into tears saying she won't have any mates as good on the outside. Paul gives his son Tony a roasting for borrowing his car without permission and is about to have a rare heart to heart chat with him when he is called back to Wentworth by Erica. He denies leaking the story to the press, though Erica isn't sure he's in the clear. By the time Paul arrives home, Tony has left. After getting the cold shoulder at work, Paul gets fed up and finds out by ringing the newspaper who it was who really leaked Lizzie's story. Paul is able to tell Lizzie that there's a room for her at the halfway house but fails to get Lizzie to lag on the women by identifying who leaked the news to her. Vera pooh-poohs Paul's suggestion that the women must have broken into Erica's office to get a look at Lizzie's file. Bea gets permission to throw a farewell party for Lizzie. Paul gets Bea to half-admit she was responsible for the press leak. Lizzie is allowed to talk to Ros and say goodbye while taking her meal to solitary. Vera get suspicious at the length of time this is taking and finds that Lizzie has passed Ros a couple of books with the tray. Lizzie is taken to Erica after her cell is searched along with the box full of stuff she'd pinched from the women over the years which she was going to give back to their rightful owners. On the way back to her cell, Lizzie wanders into the staff room, forces Vera's locker and takes a transistor radio . Paul demands that Chrissie hands over the key she has, or he will tell the officers of its existence. Chrissie does so and accuses Bea of lagging on her to Paul. Paul hands the key over to Erica, but he refuses to say where it has come from. Lizzie gets the radio in to Ros in solitary by taping under her dinner tray. Tony tells Paul he's giving up his college course and looking for a job instead. Paul leaves Wentworth at lunchtime for an appointment with the college principal, but forgets the letter Lizzie gave him to deliver to Doreen. Lizzie's farewell party is a barbecue in the grounds. Ros listens to the radio in solitary to drown out the sounds from the party outside. As Lizzie is taken off to get changed, she says goodbye to the women and asks Chrissie to name her child after her if she has a girl. Lizzie is released, but Doreen hasn't come to meet her, so she sits down on her suitcase to wait. Next Episode Episode 089 Category:1980 Episodes